


My Drabble Collection

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 6H of Spa, Fluff, Gen, M/M, McFamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: A collection of my drabbles.4- Nico & Kevin.





	1. 6H of Spa Fernando & Stoffel

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd and English isn't my first language, so please excuse me for any possible mistakes.

Fernando had acted professionally in front of the camera’s, but now that they were in private he almost lifted Stoffel from the ground as he hugged him. “I am so proud of you!” he told him. Placing a big kiss on the blushing Belgian’s cheek.

“Nando please” Stoffel complained halfheartedly. “I am not a child.”

“Si you are really a big boy now” the Spaniard agreed. “Racing so well, getting on the podium and making me so proud.”

Sighing Stoffel rolled his eyes. Knowing it was no use to go against the older man when he was in what Stoffel called ‘the full father mode'. Sometimes Fernando really seems to believe he was his son, his baby or something and Jenson was just as bad. After his first stint his phone was already exploding with texts from the Brit telling him how well he did and how proud he also was. Of course Stoffel was happy to hear that, but he would have been just as happy if Jenson had kept it to a couple of texts instead of about 2 dozen. 

Fernando was meanwhile continuing with his praises. “Your first race in WEC and you are already on the podium. I am so impressed and proud. Not that I ever doubted you of course.”

“I also have very good team mates” Stoffel argued, knowing it was a team effort and third place wouldn't have been possible without them.

“Of course, of course. They are important too” Fernando nodded. “But they didn’t drive as well as you.” 

Stoffel shook his head. “You are based.”

The Spaniard shrugged. “Maybe I am, but for me it doesn’t make it less true.”


	2. Left out (Maxiel)

The drivers were having a little get together before the race weekend really started. Max, who had been running late, was the last to arrive and looked around the room a little uncomfortable. To the outside world he might look and sound confident and he was, when it came to racing. But outside of that he had a habit of being, or at least feeling, socially awkward. Situation like this just made it worse, as from the looks of it all seats were taking. He could see Pierre sitting close to Charles. Their heads close together as they talked. On the other side of the room he could see Daniel and Nico sitting around a small table, with Carlos and Lando and there seem to be no room for him there either.

Sighing he decided to go the bar area and ordered a drink, non alcoholic of course, before fishing out his phone.

“You’re alright Max?” Looking up he saw Valtteri standing at the bar as well with Kimi. The older Finn looking at him with careful eyes, that made Max feel a little uneasy. 

“Yeah, why?” He responded. Taking a sip from his drink. 

Valtteri shrugged. “You seem to be a little lonely.”

A blush rose to his cheeks. “Oh no, I just needed to take care of some stuff” Max lied. Holding up hos phone like it would explain everything.

Kimi looked from him to the rest of the room, before looking back at him with narrowed eyes. “You’re feeling left out.” It was no question, but a clear statement and it made Max his blush even deeper. 

“Why don’t you just join them?” Valtteri asked, looking a little surprised. 

“Well I-I-...” He stumbled over his words as he didn’t know how to answer it. 

“You don’t want to bother them.” It was again Kimi who spoke. The Finn seemingly knowing exactly what was going on. 

“Oh Max.” There was sorrow in Valtteri’s eyes, as he placed a hand on Max his shoulder. “They are your friends, you’d never be a bother to them.”

And Max desperately wanted to believe that was true, but he couldn’t help but feel that way. 

Kimi rolled his eyes. “Come with me” he said. Grabbing Max his arm and pulling him along. The Finn marched over the were the Renault and McLaren drivers were sitting. Making Max feel a little panicked, wondering what the Finn was going to do. Throwing back a glance at Valtteri, silently asking him for help, but the younger Finn just smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Ricciardo, I believe this one belongs to you” Kimi stated, while Max cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

Daniel for once seems to be at lose of words as he murmured, “Uh, yeah.”

“Better take care of him then” Kimi told him, before pushing Max into Daniel’s lap.

Max blinked in shock, before closing his eyes and wishing for the ground to just swallow him. Instead of that happening, he felt fingers curl around his chin as Daniel raised it. Slowly he dared to open his eyes again, only to be met with Daniel’s signature grin. “Hi there darling” the Aussie said. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Looking back at Kimi’s retreating form, Max wondered the same thing. “Well I uh, I am not really sure” he admitted.

For a moment Daniel just looked at him, but then he shrugged. “I guess that’s just Kimi being Kimi then.” Placing a kiss on Max his cheek, before turning him around on his lap so that he was facing the others as well. 

Max gave them a shy little wave as all three were staring at them, before leaning against Daniel. Feeling more comfortable now that he was near his boyfriend. 

Daniel’s phone beeped. Nico grabbed it from the table and handed it over to Daniel, but not before taking a quick look at the screen, chuckling a little at what he saw. “Better be careful Dan, or you might have two angry Finn’s after you.” Sending a wink to Max.

Max looked at the phone together with Daniel to see a text from Kimi. “I meaned it. If you don’t take care of him, you will pay.” Both of them looked at the bar were Kimi and Valtteri were still standing. Both Finn’s eyes on Daniel, with a clear warning at them.

Daniel shifted a little uncomfortable and pulled Max closer to him. “When did you get Finnish guardians?”

Max couldn’t help it and chuckled. “Just now it seems.”

Daniel hummed. “Want to give them the message that I am treating you right, for me?” Before he stilled, seeming to hesitate. “I am treating you right, aren’t I? Because if not, you must tell me, so I can fix it.”

Smiling Max silenced him with a kiss. “No need to worry.”

Daniel shoulder sacked in relieve. “Good.” Giving him a smile. “Love you.”

Max gave him a smile, realizing his earlier doubt was absolutely unfounded . “Love you too.” Kissing Daniel again.

“Oi, enough lovey dovey, there are kids present” Carlos complained.

Everyone laughed at that as Lando muttered he wasn’t a damn kid.


	3. Tattoo (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't in the planning to write another Maxiel so soon, but than this drabble just popped up in my head.

Daniel’s lip curled up into a smile as Max his hand found its way onto Daniel’s tight. It was an intimate gesture, even if there were in private and there was no one else to witness it, but there was more to it than just a hand on a tight. Daniel knew that as he nuzzled Max his hair, that the Dutchman’s fingers were moving over his tight. Not that he could actually feel it through his jeans, but out of experience he knew they were tracing his upper leg.

It had been a habit that Max had picked up when he spend the winter with Daniel in Australia. Daniel had worn a lot of shorts, it was summer after all and the temperatures had been hot. On one of the first days there Max had dared to place his hand on Daniel’s tight, like he did just now, and had started to trace the lines of the tattoo Daniel had there, admiring it closely. Not that Max hadn’t seen it before as he obviously had, but somehow he only now had felt comfortable enough to do this. After that first time though it had become a frequent thing for the Dutchman, most of the time even doing it unconsciously, or out of habit. Like now, his tattoo wasn’t visible, hidden under his jeans, but still Max fingers were tracing over it. 

Not that Daniel was complaining. Quite opposite, he actually quiet liked it when Max did it. Especially in situations like this, when Max was leaning against him as they were watching a movie. Although Daniel wasn't really paying attention to it. He much rather just enjoyed spending time with his lover and having him cuddled close against him in what he called, their apartment. 

Even more so as this season they weren't spending as much time together as they used to. Making it kind of feel like they only really saw each other, or at least spend time together, when they weren’t working. Something Daniel found he quite liked if he was honest, as it kept both parts of his life separated. Which made things easier and less tense in his opinion.

Now if only he could finally have some luck with his Renault car and his races, than things might actually come close to perfect.


	4. Honest man (Nico & Kevin)

With a ball under his arm Kevin enjoyed a quiet piece of paddock and being away from the always peering eyes of the media, when suddenly his free hand was grabbed. Making a sound of surprise at the unexpected pull, he turned around to come face to face with no other than Nico Hülkenberg. Of-fucking-course it had to be him, Kevin thought as he narrowed his eyes. Wondering what the German could possible want. Nico didn’t take notice as he brought Kevin’s hand up to examine his wedding ring. “Damn she really made a honest man out of you then” the German commented with a  teasing grin.

Kevin bit back an angry comment, determined not to lower himself to Nico’s level. “Yeah, something you still haven’t managed yet” he replied with a smirk.

To his surprise Nico threw his head back and let out a laugh. “That’s true” he replied. “Might not be long though.”

That peaked Kevin’s curiosity, not having expected that so he raised an eyebrow at the German. “Planning to go down on one knee then?”

Nico shook his head with a chuckle. “Not any time soon, but in the future, maybe.”

Huh the man was surprisingly honest with him. Not to mention civil. Kevin wondered if it might have something to do with Nico losing his seat at Renault after this season. He had of course heard about rumors of the German coming to Haas. Maybe he hoped to achieve it this way. It would make sense. “Why are you being nice to me?” he asked, wanting to know out of pure curiosity and to check if he was being used. “I’m not going to put in a good word for you with Steiner if that is what you’re after.”

Instantly Nico’s smile dropped, pulling a face and Kevin braced himself for an angry or hateful comment. “No that’s not it at all” Nico surprisingly said, before sighing. “If anything I just want to forget about all that.” Yep definitely not what he had expected. “I just wanted to come over to congratulate you really” the man continued, looking a bit sheepish. “So congratulation on getting married.”

Kevin tilted his head a little, carefully eyeing the taller man. “Thank you” he eventually said, after seeing no signs that the man was trying to rile him up or had bad intentions.

Giving a little nod the man smiled. “Got any photos?”

Yet again Kevin was taken aback it, not used to Nico acting like this. “Seriously?” And Nico nodded, so Kevin pulled out his phone. Tapping on the gallery to go the album of wedding pictures. “Here” he said, showing the German a couple. Nico leaned a little closer, looked at them with true interest and a smiling.

“You really are a lucky man Kevin” Nico commented once the Dane was done.

Kevin couldn’t help but grin. “I know. That’s why I married her.”

Laughing Nico clapped his hand on the Dane’s shoulder. “Wise choice.”

Whatever the man wanted to say next was cut off by the sound of his phone. Fishing it out of his pocket, Nico looked down on it. “Well duty calls” he sighed. “I’ll see you around.” Giving Kevin a little wave before he was off.

Kevin frowned at his retreating form. The way the light in the German’s eyes had seemed to dim didn’t sit right with him. Suddenly he remember the ball he still had under his arm. “Oi Hülkenberg” he shouted after the German. The man stopped and glanced back at him in surprise.  “Almost forgot, but I got a ball for you to suck” he teased, holding up his ball. Silently praying the man would understand it was a joke and to not take it the wrong way.

Luckily Nico let out a laugh, much to his relief. “To be honest I prefer playing with them instead of sucking” the German commented, giving Kevin a playful wink and a wide grin. And with that the taller man really was off, leaving a chuckling Kevin behind. It felt slightly surreal having a normal conversation with the German. One that even involved teasing, but at least it was possible. Maybe that meant that things wouldn’t be so bad if, and that was a big if, they would become team mates next season.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole ball joke was lame, but it came to me after this Red Bull Spy tweet: https://twitter.com/redbullracing/status/1167387321873960960?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos, comments and suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
